


No, I Don't Want to Watch Ghost Adventures

by BigGhost



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, Flirting, Ghost Adventures - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5589214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigGhost/pseuds/BigGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you think if I had a ghost dick, you would be able to feel it?”<br/>“Are you shitting me right now.”<br/>“No, seriously!  Like, what if the ghost was rapey!”<br/>“I am going to kill you.”</p><p>--Or the time Jack was way too into Ghost Adventures and asks the wrong questions at the wrong time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No, I Don't Want to Watch Ghost Adventures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goddessoftheworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessoftheworld/gifts).



> big thanks to goddessoftheworld for going back and forth with me on this idea! :D

“Oh my God, Hiccup!  Did you see that shit?!” Jack yelled from the living room.  Hiccup rolled his eyes with a smile, looking over the counter at his boyfriend from the kitchen sink.  He was binge watching that stupid ghost hunter TV show again on Netflix.  Hiccup wouldn’t say he didn’t believe ghosts were real; he had grown up on a superstitious island with more Viking tradition than anyone should have the right to know.

 

No, he believed in ghosts.  He just didn’t believe in _Ghost Adventures’_ ghosts.

 

But Jack did.   _Boy_ , Jack did.

 

Hiccup didn’t mind much when Jack watched.  It’s just that he got way too into it and would freak himself out.  Then come sundown, every little noise was terrifying, and God forbid there was a noise in the middle of the night (which happened often, thanks to Toothless, Hiccup’s cat).

 

“You’re going to give yourself nightmares,” Hiccup said as he brought his instant noodles with him as he plopped down on the couch beside Jack.  “If you like ghosts so much, there are plenty of ghost movies on here that are better.”

 

Jack scooted closer to his brunet boyfriend and leaned his head on Hiccup’s crown.  “Yeah but they’re movies, Hiccup, this is the real shit!” he used his entire hand to point.  Hiccup just laughed and shook his head, raising his eyebrows as he scooped up some more noodles.  “Whatever you say, baby.”

 

They spent a few more episodes like that and Hiccup kind of lost track of where one stopped and the other began.  Eventually Jack decided he had had enough ghost hunting for the night and followed Hiccup to their bedroom.  Hiccup didn’t bother to change out of his ( _Jack’s_ , ahem) jacket; Jack didn’t blame him though, the thing was like a blanket in itself with a soft fur lining and giant sleeves.  Hiccup looked even smaller in it, and truth be told, Jack liked it when it had Hiccup’s smell on it.

 

Hiccup was taking off his skinny jeans when Jack had already taken off his shirt.  Unlike Hiccup, Jack liked sleeping with his pants on.  Hiccup liked sleeping in his jacket and underwear.  Once the pants were off, Jack snuck up behind Hiccup and gave a short, loud yell.  Hiccup jumped and turned around, yelping even as Jack picked him up from the waist and held him just above his head.  The brunet smacked Jack in the back of the head but laughed anyway at the harmless prank.  “You asshole,” he teased, feeling Jack’s lips against his as he cupped the boy’s pale cheeks from where Jack held him up.  They kissed, gentle and sweet.

 

When Hiccup pulled back, he swore there was a glint in Jack’s eye as he threw him on the bed, Hiccup bouncing up and down a little before Jack climbed over him and kissed him deeply.  Hiccup smiled against his lips and allowed Jack to involve tongue in their little game.  His long fingers caressed what he could hold, be it Jack’s cheek, head, or neck.  He opened his legs to allow Jack to lay between them, enjoying the weight on him and the strange coldness that Jack’s body always seem to emit.

 

Their gentle kisses turned to grinding, which turned into desperate undressing.  Eventually Jack had Hiccup just where he liked: desperately begging for a good, hard fuck on his back with his legs wide open.  They made love none too quietly, but still gently and passionate.

 

Hiccup was rather enjoying the grinding of hardness inside of him, hitting and stretching him in all the right spots as he hooked his arms under Jack’s shoulders to hold on.  He felt content settle in where his arousal was as well.  He loved nights like this.

 

“Hey, Hiccup?”  
  
Oh, no.  Hiccup opened his eyes and looked at his boyfriend, who had apparently thought it was okay to stop and was looking at him as though he had a serious question.

“Do you think if I had a ghost dick, you would be able to feel it?”

“Are you shitting me right now.”

“No, seriously!  Like, what if the ghost was rapey!”  
  
“I am going to kill you.”  
  
“Would you even know the ghost was rapey?  Because on TV they say it takes a lot of energy for a ghost to touch us, right?  So does that mean he would have to have like a monster dick?  That’s impressive, you know?”

“I cannot believe you are still hard.”   _I can’t believe I’m still hard._

“I’m gonna send them an email, I’m gonna ask.  What do you think?”  
  
“I think you had better make me cum before I turn you into a ghost.  Then you can find out for yourself.”

  
Jack laughed and got back to it.  While Hiccup enjoyed a nice orgasm, his thoughts were plagued by the stupid TV show and their stupid faces.  The brunet was absolutely banning _Ghost Adventures_ in this apartment.


End file.
